


Hope For a Brighter Future

by MysticalMaiden21



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Jack is finally happy, No One Disappears, Wedding, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalMaiden21/pseuds/MysticalMaiden21
Summary: Different ending where Jack defeats Aku in the future and stays.





	Hope For a Brighter Future

It's finally done. It's finally over. After years of fighting and almost losing hope only to have it restored, Jack can finally say that his mission is finally complete.

Many of the comrades that came together and helped him defeat Aku and his minions celebrated with great joy that The Master of Darkness was no longer there to cause anymore destruction in the land. Now they were free with a much better future ahead of them. Jack watched his friends, those who he has helped cheer with hugs and hoorahs. It was sight that brought a smile on his face. Jack took a deep sigh of relief, one that he hadn't realized he had been holding until now. It was a great weight was lifted from his shoulders and he can now relax.

As he listened to his comrades sing their praises for a brighter future, Jack suddenly heard a soft moan behind him. He opened his eyes and turned around to see Ashi fall to her knees. Alarmed, Jack runs to her aid in fear that she had gotten hurt during the battle. He kneels beside her and managed to keep her steady by placing his hand on her shoulder with his other hand on her back keeping her steady.

"Are you alright?" He asks her.

"I felt him leave me." She tells him. Aku is not a part of me anymore." 

"He will never hurt you again." Jack reassures her, sensing how frightful, but relieved, she sounded that Aku was no more a part of her.

Ashi wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him for a hug. The sudden act shocked Jack but he slowly hugged her back, relishing the warmth he felt from her.

Their moment was soon over when they heard The Scotsman clear his throat. Jack and Ashi look at the floating ghost who had a smile on his face. They blush and they let go. They stand up and The Scotsman was quick to congratulate Jack in his victory.

"At knew you had it in you buddie! Ay knew you'd defeat Aku!" 

"Yes, but I couldn't have done it without your help. Without **_any_** of your help." Jack looks at his allies who all had their attention on him. He bows in thanks to them. "Thank you all for your help." 

"It is thanks to you that we found the hope to fight against Aku, Samurai. If not for your bravery and the hope you have given us, many of us would not be here." The leader of the Archers tells him. Everyone agreed and soon they began to shout Jack's name.

Jack watched as he saw many of his friend's and Ashi cheer for him. He believed he did not deserve the high praise for they also helped him, but he was happy that for now, hope was restored for the world again and that his mission was finally over.

* * *

_~A Year Later~_

In an old kingdom that was slowly restored from the ruins that was left from Aku, many crowds from all over the world came together for a big celebration that will be held for the defeat of Aku. Not only that, but it will also be the celebration of Jacks and Ashi's wedding.

Ashi was dressed in a traditional wedding garment consisting a white kimono, a white hoodie and flowers hung around her now long hair that was tied up in a bun. The Scotsman's daughters and a few of the maids that worked in the palace helped Ashi get ready all while they complimented how beautiful she was.

Jack was in the other room also getting ready in a traditional wedding garment that was black and his family's symbol stitched on the back. The Scotsman was with him and was also complimenting him while saying how happy he was that he was finally tying the knots.

With the bride and groom ready, everyone gathered by the chapel. Everyone watched as Ashi walked down the aisle to Jack who waited for her with the priest. Some tears were shed while a few graciously watched, The Scotsman was crying tears of happiness while his oldest daughter Flora comforted her father, The Dogs watched with smiles on their faces along the Archers, The Monkey Man and his tribe also watched with smiles on their faces while he cried in happiness, most smiled in pride seeing Jack and Ashi marry.

Ashi finally stood beside Jack and the priest began his speech. While he spoke, Jack and Ashi stared lovingly at one another with smiles on their faces. They were lost in each other's eyes as if they were the only two people in the world. When they gave their _I do's_ and exchanged rings, they kissed once the priest officially named them husband and wife.

The crowd roared in cheers as the married couple kissed.

* * *

 

That same night, a huge party was thrown inside the palace grounds. Music played by Olivia while some of her rave and a few of the other guests danced, others ate, some talked and laughed with others, in short everyone was enjoying themselves.

Ashi was with The Scotsman's daughters and she was enjoying their company by laughing at their jokes while eagerly listening to their stories. The Scotsman was also laughing with his men as he told his own stories of his travels as well as the ones he had with Jack. It was a lively scene to see these people come together and finally find peace after an eternity of darkness.

Outside of the palace grounds, sitting alone away from the noise and the crowd on a hilltop where there stood a cherry tree, Jack watched the moon with a relaxed but peaceful smile.

It was hard to believe that after fifty years, he finally defeated Aku. It was odd but overall a relief that no more will he have to succumb to his own madness as well as deal with anymore of Aku's treachery. It brought him a sense of joy that now he can relax and restore what is left in the world.

" _Father, mother, I hope wherever you are, I hope that you are proud of me. I may not be with you now but I at least defeated Aku as you had wished. The world can finally be at peace as you wanted. I am now here with my friends and my wife, I am surrounded by those whom I now call as my family but, I wish you both can be here with me. I would very much love it if you were here now to see this._ "

The thought of his family not beside him brought Jack sadness but it quickly dawned on him that, despite him not returning to the past as he had hoped, he still managed to fulfill his parent's duty. He defeated Aku, brought the people back their hope, he finished his purpose. And that brought a little bit of solace to him.

" _Well done, my son._ " His father's voice rang in his ear. " _Well done."_

**Author's Note:**

> The kingdom that the wedding is taking place is Jack's home that appeared in the episode "Jack Remembers The Past" or also called "XIX".


End file.
